


麦田里的守望者

by Luckymumu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckymumu/pseuds/Luckymumu
Summary: 1. CP为5.0DK光X古·拉哈+2.0光X水晶公2. 现PA，想成现代版艾欧泽亚即可3. 尝试营造欧美老旧影视剧的氛围4. 为了方便称呼，水晶公和古·拉哈沿用原作中的称呼，战光会被叫做阿光（或者臭弟弟.jpg），DK光大部分时候是被叫做光或者光哥，只有拉哈会叫他英雄，具体原因文里会讲到5. 未来会有纯肉番外
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 6





	麦田里的守望者

  
01  
  
叮咚，门铃响了。  
光抬起眼皮，条件性抬眼瞅了眼时钟。时间刚过午后一点，窗外阳光正盛，万籁俱寂，树叶摩擦的轻语都听得一清二楚，是午饭后犯困打盹的良机。先不说会在这么暧昧的时间来访的客人本就不多，两兄弟也并不是喜欢招待客人的类型，会登门拜访的熟人掰着手指头都数的过来。  
门铃又响了两声，间隔极短，显然是访客已经等得不耐烦连续摁了两下。  
越是这种时候，人越懒得动弹，光本来就困得要命，现在整张沙发仿佛涂了强力胶将他死死黏住。光挣脱失败，甩眼看了眼自己弟弟的房间，那个臭小子跟没听见门铃响一样仰躺在扶手椅上，鼾声如雷。太假了，光发出一声脆亮的咂舌，装睡也要讲究基本法，分明前一秒还捧着掌机酣战，当他是聋子听不见噼里啪啦的按键声？虽然很想狠踹他的屁股，但走到内屋的直线距离比门厅还远，不划算。  
“来了来了。”光扬身站起，趿着拖鞋踱到玄关，拧开了门锁。  
“我来的不是时候？”候在门外的客人脸上挂着抱歉的微笑，发尾留白的绯红发丝在骄阳下闪着绸缎般的光泽，眼睛边缘的金属框几近透明。  
含在嘴里的欢迎两字还没说出来，由寝室方向传来的脚步声如远雷沉闷震耳，由远及近黑影以飞一般的速度把光完全罩住，挡在水晶公面前。“你来啦！我还以为你要放我鸽子。”前一秒还在内屋酣睡的阿光用手背抹掉口水印，冲上来抱住水晶公不撒手。  
水晶公安慰似的拍着恋人宽厚的背肌，在他侧脸落下一吻：“抱歉，本想午饭前就来，出了点意外耽误了。”  
“怎么了，难道是交通事故？还是路上有人拦你抢钱？你等着，我去给你讨个公道……”  
如果不是水晶公眼疾手快，牛犊似的阿光怕是都要冲出去两条街了。“不是那种意外。”水晶公苦笑着摁住男朋友的肩膀，向身旁的阴影处呶呶嘴。  
一束灵动的倩影在光湖泊般的眼底闪过，逆光的鲜明暖红色跃动而出，单边的法蓝色瞳眸在酷热晴阳下吹起阵阵清风。“呀吼，我也跟着一起来啦！”古·拉哈从哥哥身后探出头，向房间内的两兄弟招招手。光一惊，急忙抬起手随意挥了两下。  
“出门前他非要跟着，又磨蹭半天非要等吃完午饭。”水晶公戳了下弟弟的脑门，话语中并无责备，倒是有几分宠爱。  
古·拉哈朝兄长做了个鬼脸，义正言辞地宣布：“冷掉的三明治和刚烤出来的牛肉派，是个人都知道选什么啊！”  
“你对我的手艺有什么意见吗？”  
听到有吃的阿光立马来了精神，鼻翼像捕食的动物一样抽抽着，视线也忍不住总往恋人手中的纸袋上飘，嘴馋到快流哈喇子的模样愣是显出几分委屈：“有我份的吗？”  
“都是你的。”水晶公把纸袋递到阿光手里，“不过你应该吃过午餐了，留到补习饿了再吃吧。”  
“好，都听你的！”  
热恋期的小情侣搂搂抱抱一同回到阿光的房间，半掩上门，玄关空旷下来。没有哥哥当庇护所后，古·拉哈顿时羞赧起来，他仍在门外，也不抬头看光，反复踢踩脚边的石头子，尾尖也不安地左右摇摆，扭捏着不愿进门。凝结的气氛尴尬到让人喘不上气，光也有些手足无措，只好欠身做了个邀请的姿势，问：“先进来？”  
古·拉哈应声竖耳，异色瞳眸亮如星辰。他绽放出一个灿烂的笑容，点头答应：“好！”  
  
02  
  
萨纳兰四季如初夏，又恰逢艳阳天，午后斜阳穿过磨砂玻璃投来似水波般柔软的辉光，深色瓷砖晒久了不免发热，带动客厅的气温不断攀升，没一会屋里就提前有了点暑热的意思。相比寒冷，光更不擅长应对炎热，每逢酷暑都会想尽办法在空调屋度过。他抹了把汗，利爽的衬衫前襟已经汗湿了大半，估计都能拧出来不少水。眼看室内温度计指向32°，光很后悔没有提前维护下空调，出租屋的旧电器跟赖着不愿上路的懒惰陆行鸟一样，不好生对待打死也不会动半步。  
“英雄，你再不选角色系统就要给你随机分配了哦。”古·拉哈的声音让光清醒了几分，光哦了一声，手柄光标在格斗游戏的菜单页面移动，几乎没有停顿就落在一名身穿黑铠的游戏角色身上。  
古·拉哈对他的选择颇为不满，唇瓣都翘起些许。“老是用一个人，多没劲！”  
“这叫精而不博，而且你还像小时候那样叫我英雄，怎么就不许我像小时用一样用同一个角色？”  
“嘁，这把绝对赢你！”  
“好好好。”  
光敷衍地打哈哈，色彩斑斓的页面转黑，屏幕右下角大大的LOADING像落入水塘的雨滴，欢快轻盈。一安静下来，光又开始哈欠连天，因为打工他今天起得很早，本来打算午饭后补个觉，古氏族这对兄弟却意料之外登门拜访。只是水晶公一人还好说，反正会被自己那个弟弟以乱七八糟的理由拽进房间不出来，谁料古·拉哈今天也跟来，他总不能晾着客人自己睡午觉吧。  
算了，泡壶咖啡提提神吧。他抓了把头发替身，拍了拍古·拉哈的肩，示意他先暂停。还没来得及问他想不想喝点饮料，光的注意力就被一声娇喘吸引彻底。他猛地朝阿光的寝室方向转头，发现门不知何时已经关死，若隐若现的情色喘息正是从那扇不具备任何隔音功能的旧木门后传出来的。  
天杀的，单身多年的光完全忘了今天是一年一度的恋人节！  
比思绪反应更快的是手速。光大脑一阵晕厥，思绪掏空，生气都没来得及，俯身一跃抓住扔在边角的耳机，也没花心思处理耳机线上的死结，反手把线控精准插在游戏机上，再一个满分盖帽便把耳机扣在了古·拉哈脑袋上。仿佛经过了一星历，读盘页面终于有所改观，格斗游戏特有的斑斓绚烂画面展现在屏幕上，也映在古·拉哈疑惑不解的视线中。  
降噪耳机让小年轻摸不清说话音量，他眨眨眼，用几乎是咆哮的声音问：“怎么了吗？”  
光匆忙摆手，边用口型告诉他隔壁邻居在对骂边捡起扔在地上的手柄，试图用格斗游戏转移注意力。可惜他的计划全盘皆错，耳机将游戏音效全集中在古·拉哈耳边，光耳畔只剩自沙漠徐缓吹来的风声与隔壁房间嗯嗯啊啊的做爱音响。他那个不懂分寸的臭弟弟似乎对水晶公的身体拿捏得当，娇喘喟叹声此起彼伏，听得光面红耳赤，浑身烫得像极了刚跑完六公里。  
别说打游戏，他连手柄上圈叉方块三角的位置都抛到了爪哇国。  
回合结束，古·拉哈欢呼着蹦起来，险些把线控扯断。“哦！是我赢了！”他用手比了个V字，眼睛眯成了一轮俏皮弯月，“等等，你是不是放水了？”  
光举手投降：“没有，决策失误，想玩点阴的结果把自己坑了。”  
讲道理，光连着按错两次连击，闪避三连失败，必杀技打了个空，小脚趾都能猜得出他发挥有问题。古·拉哈将信将疑地呶嘴，不过依然放下疑问沦陷在胜利的喜悦中，他凭空做了个脱帽礼，模仿着哼唱出游戏中战斗胜利的进行曲。  
隔壁房间的声音仍未停歇，光暗骂一句，心想这到底是正经补习还是AV式补习，就算不给他这个当哥哥的脸面也得顾忌古·拉哈啊，大白天想发情去拐角的连锁酒店，总不能连开房的钱都不舍得出吧！无论内心活动多么精彩，表面看上去光依旧是温柔可靠的邻家大哥哥，他放下手柄，比了个散布的手势。  
“什么？要出去？”  
“嗯，一起。”光走过来，摘掉古·拉哈脑顶的耳机，先前被压塌下去的猫耳又柔软地弹起来，“你赢了，想吃什么我请你。”  
“真的？”  
“我用这个骗你是不是太没必要了？”  
“也对！天这么热，想吃冷饮。”  
“走，请你吃。”  
“还有……”  
“还想吃别的？”  
“不是……”古·拉哈为难地噘嘴，猫尾拍打着光的小腿，“你能不能别捂着我耳朵了，不好走路。”  
“隔壁骂街内容太少儿不宜，你凑合下吧。”  
  
03  
  
吱呀，挂着棕熊门牌的木门打开一条细缝，从漆黑中露出两双异色眼瞳。湛蓝的瞳眸如狩猎的鹰隼左右张望，而殷红的眸子则安静地低垂着，似是有些腼腆羞愧。蓝眼睛闪烁着，确认客厅空无一人后携红瞳一起隐没在黑暗中，房门转而大敞开来，本应忙着办私事的阿光和水晶公从中走出来。两人衣冠整齐，尤其水晶公，衬衫的纽扣一路扣到喉结处，根本没有先前传出屋外的声音那么情色肉欲。  
“计划成功！”阿光双臂叉腰，满脸骄傲自豪，就差鼻子顶到天花板上嘞。  
“下次还是换个办法吧……”水晶公双颊羞红发烫，耳朵也一并垂下在发丝间，音量细若蚊蝇，“明明有无数种把他们支出去约会的办法，你干什么非、非要功放GV……”  
阿光坏笑着摇头，把品行端正的恋人揽进怀里：“你不懂吧，这叫永绝后患。我那个遇事深思熟虑的老哥你又不是不熟，但凡有点眼力见的都知道遇到室友打炮要退避三舍，他那人恐怕要在外面待到黄昏。不然你想想，进门看到自己弟弟露着鸟和别人抱成一团浓情蜜意，啧啧，你想象下他那张脸，估计要比厨房那口平底锅还黑！”  
水晶公的白眼在镜片后依然明显，他掰开阿光放在自己屁股上的手，惩罚性的在手背上轻拧了一下：“有心思乱想不如思考下等他们回来后要怎么解释，你哥刚才出门前那个眼神就够把你杀死几次了，你是真的不怕他揍你。”  
“我俩打架五五开，谁哭谁笑还说不准呢！”  
“好，下次可别鼻青脸肿跑来我办公室要吹吹摸摸亲亲了。”  
“那、那可不行……”  
说罢，阿光又搂紧了水晶公的细腰，脸埋在颈窝与锁骨间舔吻，掌心不安分地贴在腰线上乱摸胡捏，还不忘耍小机灵观察他的情绪变化。水晶公不仅未展现出厌恶反感之情，掩盖在刘海下的脸庞甚至染上了一丝魅态，他娇羞地抿唇，放松身体，将身体全数交予到恋人怀里，任他摸索寻觅。  
焚身欲火让阿光有些控制不住分寸，他想去去解水晶公的衬衫领子，扣子却怎么都弄不开，只好用力往下扯。手顺势往里钻，粗粝宽厚的指腹摩擦揉捏着藏在衣襟深处的乳粒。水晶公的身体配合而诚实，蜜点很快挺立硬起，还不断扭腰，主动将整片柔软的胸肉都送到他掌心里。  
“等等……哈……补习呢？”  
“骗你的，我怎么会几何不及格。”  
“所以你从最开始就想骗我上床？”水晶公调笑着捏了下阿光的股间，纵是穿着松散居家裤，也遮不住呼之欲出的巨蟒。  
阿光脸红得几乎要滴血，他张嘴在恋人性感的锁骨上咬下一串牙印，小声嘀咕：“好久没做了，今天还是恋人节，不可以吗？”  
“可以。”  
“我还以为你会担心什么被我哥撞见怎么办……”  
“今天是恋人节，破例一次 。”水晶公边打趣边将十指插进阿光杂乱的发丝间，摁住他毛茸茸的脑袋不断下低，自己则垫脚相迎，索来一枚轻吻，“而且，我也想和你做。”  
血气方刚的小年轻遇到事本就容易慌了手脚，恋人一句准许一颗舌吻让阿光整个大脑仁都融成了水。阿光慌乱地把水晶公推回屋里，路途中埋头与裹在他身上的棉质衬衫搏斗，又拽又扯就差上嘴去咬，才终于将他从那已经陈旧的丝织物里面剥离出来。  
“下次来我家别穿这么复杂……”他低声抱怨，甩手把皱巴巴的可怜衬衣扔到换洗衣物的竹筐里。  
水晶公哑笑着解开阿光短裤上的布绳，白嫩玉手隔着内裤套弄他已经硬得流水的器物。“要么，我裸着来？”他挑逗地眨眼，暗房为透彻红眸蒙上黑纱，增添几分魅惑的意味。  
阿光被恋人摸得心猿意马，他的意志力远不如冲劲，现在阳筋充血偾张，细腻指节沿着阴茎撸几圈就有了射精的冲动。为了保住脸面，他决定行使男友特权，抓住恋人的手腕把他甩到了床上，也不管弹性面料的承力极限，像饿极了的棕熊一样把包裹水晶公贞操的黑色平角短裤也撕扯下来。  
尽管衣服被男友粗暴对待，水晶公却全然没有怒意，浑身上下只剩过脚踝的条纹棉袜逃过一劫。他躺在床上嗤嗤笑着，抬腿前屈，灵巧的脚趾逗弄阿光勃起的肉柱。“今天怎么这么心急？”他问，阿光也不吭声，看来并不准备去管这片侥幸免遭遇难的布片，毕竟穿袜子不阻碍做爱的过程，这种半脱半穿的暧昧模样反而让他性致大起，便用手捧起水晶公的脚踝，低头啃噬凸起的圆润踝骨。  
简单扩张到能容下三根手指在里面搅动，阿光的耐心便被彻底磨平，加上逐渐攀升的室温与肌肤相贴产生的潮热气息，险些就要把仅存的理智蒸发殆尽，脑子一片浆糊。“安全套，安全套……”他边嘀咕边在枕边翻找，半天没找见那个金属小扁片，急得把头发抓成了杂草垛。  
“床头柜，第二个抽屉，在卡带盒下面压着呢。”不知何时水晶公已经改变了被压制的状态，摇身一变成为全艾欧泽亚最贴心的可爱男友蜷在阿光怀里，他伸展手臂，用指尖把抽屉撬开，手探进去，带出两个轻薄的金属亮片。  
阿光呆愣愣得想接，水晶公巧妙转腕，把安全套藏在身后。“别动，我给你戴。”他俯身弯腰，清秀的面庞深埋在阿光股间的肉包旁，用手扯开，让阿光粗大的性器从紧巴巴的短裤里露出来。  
水晶公握着茎身抚摸，橘粉软糯的软唇叼着安全套的外包装一并贴上来，吐出了让阿光大脑缺氧心跳漏拍的两个字：“用嘴。”  
午后迷离的日耀，带有年轻男人汗腥味的床褥，蒸腾可视的热浪，汗涔涔的胸肉腿根，嗡鸣的旧电扇……旖旎斑驳的性感场景卷成旋风肆意毁坏着年轻爱人的思绪，又在恋人节这个恰到好处的缘由下变得合情合理，诱人沦陷至欲情的釜底。水晶公松散的披肩红发为香肩点上红妆，安全套已然含在嘴里，膝盖跪在软床上向后退去几寸，塌腰俯身，让阿光的茎头可以抵在透明胶装薄膜上。而后他继续下腰，直到半根肉柱都含进嘴里，才开始用软舌笨拙地侍奉。  
下体湿热的感触让阿光爽得抽气，小幅度挺腰操弄水晶公的口腔内壁，视线则停在他高翘的后臀与尾椎骨处的尾巴一动不动。年轻气盛的阿光从不刻意禁欲，手机里没少偷摸保存恋人半遮半露的性感私照，只靠眼前轻微摇摆的尾根与肉感圆臀他就能打上两回合，更别提真人此刻就埋在他的耻毛间口交，他忍来忍去，还是没绷住在水晶公嘴里缴了枪。  
“啊，抱歉！没呛到吧？如果觉得恶心就吐出来……”阿光匆忙捧起水晶公汗津的脸，欲把溅射在他唇边的精液擦掉，后者却抢先一步探出舌尖，津津有味地舔净嘴角两侧的乳色浊液。  
“好难。”他苦笑着把沾满涎水的安全套吐出在掌心，似有些愧疚，“我以为会很简单，你看，樱桃梗打蝴蝶结我都练会了。”  
水晶公这么一提，阿光猛然忆起他在一周内就把生涩的吻技练至炉火纯青，傻小子以为刚泡到的男友出轨了，抹着眼泪撸起袖子要抓奸。几日后去办公室找水晶公，发现他备课休息时嘴里像是抿着什么不断嗫嚅，上去询问时水晶公羞涩轻笑，吐出软舌，一串打成蝴蝶结的樱桃蒂跃然眼前。  
阿光把恋人扯进怀里，压着唇接吻，黏润水声间隙含糊地调侃：“你怎么把学术精神发挥在这上面了……用嘴戴套从哪学来的？”  
“刚才的GV……里面男优尺寸和你也差不多，到底怎么做到一吞到底的，这不科学。”  
“你还认真看了啊！”  
“看了，而且里面那个受方的小男孩看着和我有点像，不过头发是金棕色。”  
纵是脸皮厚如城墙的阿光也不好意思坦白说自己在观赏期间自动把两位男优的脸替换成自己和水晶公，他对三级片从来都是看看了事，当初也是因为两人无论体格还是浓郁甜蜜的情侣感都让他不由产生共鸣，才付费下载妥善保存起来。现在被当事人问到正点，支支吾吾不好意思开口，只好扭过脸吹口哨。  
水晶公是个聪明人，他早看穿了阿光的花心思，但用蠢笨直白的方法根本撬不开那张嘴，便起身跪在床上，模仿影片中的情节分开双腿，股间稀疏的浅绯体毛与勃起的性器一览无遗。“你想要我怎么做？”他明知故问，挑逗地用手划过早已水光盈盈的茎头，“不说的话我就什么都不做了哦。”  
做，当然做，不做还是男人吗！  
“那你跪趴下，把腿分开些。”  
水晶公听从指示趴在床上，闷热的室温让背上浮着一层细密的汗水，岔开的双腿牵动臀肉，连隐蔽的穴口都在拉扯下些微张开，诱人地煽合着等待性器的插入。这姿势还是太羞人，他把脸埋在枕头上，嗅到阿光常用的香橙味洗发水，心间无端悸动，于是用手主动将后臀分开，红色猫尾在阿光胸前撩过。  
受到邀请的阿光用膝盖抵住水晶公的双腿以免他摔倒，从后将他娇小的男友紧紧抱住，不需怎么用力就把性器插进了软肉深处，低头啃咬吮吻他后脖颈上朦胧的汗珠，留下湿润的红色吻痕。水晶公哑着嗓子啊了一声，却依旧保持着撑起身抬起腰的姿势，不让身体因为后背的重量倾倒，任由恋人的性器在后穴里为非作歹。  
抽插不久，水晶公全身上下最丰满的臀肉就已经因为撞击而泛红，撑大的蜜穴红肿着吸吮着，满溢而出的春潮顺着腿部轮廓悄然滑下。多次的做爱经验让阿光知道他的男友正在逐渐抵达巅峰，于是用手抬起单边大腿，大力顶到深处，换来一声柔软的哼声。  
高潮临近前水晶公的身体会发出信号，脊背绷紧，肌肉线条随着他急促的喘息起伏不定，特别是肩膀下的蝴蝶骨，显出与年龄不符的少年的消瘦感。水晶公在体格上要比大多同龄男性要小巧精致不少，骨骼轮廓清晰可见，总让阿光忍不住伸手抚摸。虽然他对艺术造诣不高，也不懂雕塑里面的人体美学，但每到这一美妙瞬间，他总能福至心灵地顿悟肉体之美的真谛。  
被插射的水晶公瘫软在床上，阿光搂着他翻了个身，像一只讨夸的大型犬拱着水晶公的肩窝，两人汗湿的鬓角相磨蹭。  
水晶公侧脸亲吻恋人的唇角，撒娇地蹭他剃过须的光滑下颚：“还想要，我们继续吧……”  
“我怕你累……”  
“不累。”水晶公摇头，支撑着跨坐在阿光股间，湿黏臀瓣有一搭没一搭地挤压他的情欲，只消动手调节阴茎的角度，便再次全根吞进穴中。  
在肉体相撞的钝响与甜腻的娇喘声中，阿光感觉到水晶公在啃咬自己的耳垂，摆着细腰，小声诉求：“再深些，用力点，没关系……今天可是恋人节啊……”  
  
04  
  
周日午后的街上鲜有人烟，周六纵欲过头的年轻人大多都在酣睡，清醒着也不会傻乎乎离开舒爽的房间来大街上挥洒汗水。从两兄弟的出租房徒步走到最近的超市只需十分钟，这点就算对懒人而言也不在话下的距离因为沙漠地带的暑气洗礼而遥不可及，柏油路上漂着摇摆不定的蒸汽，让短短的两个岔路口显现出海市蜃楼般的虚幻缥缈。古·拉哈同样不愿在骄阳下行走，他与光对视数秒，带着满脸视死如归冲进刺目的外界。  
幸而路途中有一段林荫小径，坡道两旁稀疏地建着几栋旧式洋房，老旧电影里常见的茜色屋顶被晨雾笼上一层淡薄的光纱，朦胧慵懒。树荫就是恢复生命值的存档点，晒得烫脚的柏油路则是踩上去就会掉血的熔岩火山，古·拉哈与光一前一后，蹦跳着在拉伸变长的绿荫下谨慎前行，不时还停下来休息片刻，撩起衬衫的下摆边扇风边擦汗。  
路途过半，古·拉哈猛地刹车，光越过他竖高的猫耳向前看，发现道路已到尽头，十字路口隔断了树荫，面前太过宽广的危险区域让人很难下决心继续前进。古·拉哈为难地扭头，红瞳在阳光下忽闪着微光，光灵机一动，双臂插在古·拉哈腋下，脚掌离地，在落下时踩在了光的鞋子上。  
“这样你不用掉HP了。”光如是说，快速带领古·拉哈穿过分叉口，直奔几星米远外的便利店。  
除了两位睡眼惺忪的售货员外，店里空无一人，金属货架显得格外冷清寂寞。一进门古·拉哈就往空调吹风口跑，光早已和店员混熟了，礼貌地打了声招呼，说傻弟弟在家里搞出了些意外，不便外人久留， 想在这里避避风头。店员意味深长地哦了一声便点头答应，还跟在冷饮柜边流连的古·拉哈打了声招呼。  
“你弟弟？”店员问。  
“不，发小罢了。”光付钱买了瓶软饮，噗嗤拧开，气泡在橘色碳酸水中争先上涌。  
“怎么看上去跟个未成年似的。”  
“长得稚嫩，现在也24了，不小。”  
瞎扯着闲话的两人被古·拉哈打断，小年轻手里抓着两个结霜的包装袋甩在售货员面前，指了指啜饮碳酸的光，口气阔气得像国王：“他埋单！”  
“你能吃两个？”光嘴上疑惑，掏钱倒是没有迟疑。  
古·拉哈仰脖望向比他高出不少的光，闪烁的翠色眸子明艳动人：“嗯？当然是给你选的啊，不然你看着我吃也太可怜了。”  
结完账，光带着古·拉哈在店里较为偏僻的杂志角吹空调。撕开冰淇淋外包装，他叼着褐色脆皮咬下一口，醇厚的巧克力味在唇齿间荡漾。虽不是甜党，完美介于苦涩与甜腻之间的巧克力倒很讨光的欢心，比那些翻糖裱花装点的蛋糕好不知多少倍。  
恋人节和巧克力，这搭配不免让他心间荡起臆想，斜眼望向身侧，看到古·拉哈正努力用舌尖舔弄脆壳，以防内心的巧克力软冰淇淋融化弄脏手指。梦幻斑驳的初夏艳阳让光也浮想联翩起来，他着迷地打量起古·拉哈的一颦一笑，盯着他将柔软双唇贴在褐色冰棒上吮咬，盯着他用嫩粉厚舌舔净淌出的粘稠乳液，凸起耸动的喉结，灵动活泼的眸子，这一切融合成烈火，在光心间熊熊燃烧。  
数年间光辗转各地，迷茫过，质疑过，也曾与他人渡过夜诉过情。待尘埃落定，疲惫的旅人放下行李决定安定生活，打开陈年相簿，他骤然发现，任凭时光荏苒自己仍然深爱着故乡那位异色瞳眸的活泼少年，爱着古·拉哈，一片真心，从未改变。  
“英雄，你怎么了？”看光发愣呆滞，古·拉哈拽了拽他的衣角，“冰淇淋已经开始融化了。”  
光陡然回神，即速把柔软化开的软冰淇淋塞进嘴里，顶着冷饮性头痛的刺痛发出含糊不清的鼻音。“你看什么呢？”他顶揉着太阳穴，问道。  
“在找书……”古·拉哈眉心微皱，视线在琳琅满目的杂志间扫过，越过游戏杂志与漫画周刊，竟意外停留在了时尚区。猫耳猫尾摇摆不停，古·拉哈埋头苦找，终于在塑封精美的彩色铜版纸间抽出他寻找多时的目标物。光顺着他的目光望去，彩印封面上赫然出现一张熟悉过头的面孔。  
“哦，这期竟然已经发售了吗，我还以为要等到下个月。”光屈膝蹲下与古·拉哈并肩，从他手中把自己充当封面模特的男性时尚杂志接过来。大抵是因为上妆后与现实差别太大，虽是自己的脸庞但经过修饰后总有不少区别，反而让光毫无羞赧，大大方方找到自己打广告的专栏。  
“你怎么连自己的照片什么时候刊登都不记得？”  
“兼职的工资是当场结清，后续又不需要我操心。”光把杂志翻得哗啦作响，“不如说你怎么知道这期有我的照片？”  
“公众号有预告。”古·拉哈从货架上细心挑选了一本崭新的男装杂志，“这个我会自己掏钱的！”  
“你还真要买啊……”  
“只要有你做平面模特的杂志我都买了，珍藏！”  
望着因喜悦而摇摆的尾巴，光很想当场叫住古·拉哈，跟他讲明明真人近在眼前，何苦费尽周折收集经过修颜的杂志广告？两人伸手就能摸到，可以搭肩，可以牵手，可以拥抱，想拍什么样的照片都能拍到，如果他愿意，连光从未拍多的亲密双人照都能实现。  
身体在思绪影响下做出反应，他追上去，赶在结账前握住古·拉哈的手腕。可惜他还是未能捅破那层薄纸，仅是对看热闹不嫌事大的售货员追加一句：“我结账。”  
古·拉哈喜出望外地抱着光赠予的杂志，像极了获得偶像签名的小粉丝。光看着他，心里的遗憾淡了几分：“就那么开心？”  
“收藏品增多了当然开心！”  
“都是时装品牌的广告罢了。”  
“那也是你拍的，不是一般的广告……”古·拉哈声音逐渐弱去，暗哑下来的眼底积尘着尘埃，“你刚离开家乡那几年也不寄信，旧照片也不多，只有隔几个月一次的广告照片能让我看到你近来的模样……”  
刚背井离乡外出打工那几年居无定所，光整天忙生计根本没空写信，所幸有摄影师觉得他身材不错，请他在时尚杂志中充当平面模特。没料到一时兴起接下来的兼职却成为了古·拉哈每月的期盼，早知如此，就算再忙他也会抽空写信，为远在边陲小镇的心上人报平安。  
“你和你哥不是也都跑来这边念书了吗？以后想见面天天都能见到。你也大可不必跟你哥一起，想来自己也可以来，太远我也能去接你。”  
“真的吗？”  
“房间有些小，招待不周还请多担待。”  
古·拉哈笑了出来，光一阵晕眩。恋人节的悠扬情歌在耳畔荡漾，窗外阳光正盛，爱已悄然绽放，到底要如何才能继续保持沉默？  
顾不上店员还在往这边偷看，光像一位出色的剑刺手那样潇洒地一转身，右手揽住古·拉哈的腰，将他按在身后的墙壁上。  
“英、英雄？”  
“古·拉哈，其实我从小就……”  
喜欢两个字被一阵清脆的叮当响生生打断，光像是吃鱼卡到刺，脸色都青下来、他向古·拉哈做了个抱歉的手势，从后裤兜取出吱哇乱叫的手机，绷着青筋点下接听键。  
片刻沉寂后，电话另一端传来阿光的嗓音：“喂？哥，是我。”  
“你小子想干什么。”  
“你和古·拉哈不是出门了吗？啥时候回来？”  
“没定。”  
“哎那你回家前带点冷饮吧，家里冰箱连饮料都没了！”说罢，阿光的声音突然远离听筒，像是在转身与身旁的其他人交谈，“你要不要点什么？光哥请客！”  
慵懒困乏的鼻音传来，紧随其后是耳鬓厮磨的窸窣响。“不用，我还不饿……”拖长的哈欠尾音煽情迷人，连水晶公原本凛然温婉的嗓音也一并暧昧起来。  
随后又有似是接吻的粘稠水声，阿光才重新霸占了听筒：“那就麻烦你随便买两瓶冷饮，哦对，家里安全套用完了，顺路带几盒，要XL号！”  
光当即掐断了通话。  
  
05  
  
四人的故乡在拉诺西亚最南侧，村镇紧靠罗塔诺海，每逢初春，海潮便会带来东部内陆的商船、香料、珍宝、锦缎。大抵是因为挨近港口，煤油青麟水污染较重，周边海域的鱼群分布相对稀疏些，也不是大众餐盘中的常见鱼类，虽然能捞出些海胆扇贝，可惜产量有限大多都晒成了干货，为此，他们村镇维持生计的主要手段是靠小麦等经济农作物。  
每逢深秋，海岸沿线的麦田果蔬便像燃烧一样，浅海滩上布满浓雾，浪涛在清晨与夜晚交替的温差下雾霭袅袅。等到太阳高升，气温回暖，四位年龄迥异的孩童会相约走出家门，手拉着手离开忙碌的小镇，在秋收的麦田上游戏。  
光年龄最大，走在最前面就像个气派的指挥官，揪着自家弟弟的后衣领指责他不许去摘路边的酸梅果。年龄紧随其后的水晶公总会劝架，他跟满脸委屈的阿光说野果子不好吃，并带着他去飘逸着果香的水车磨坊。今年果实大丰收，榨果汁的农夫心情愉快，见四个小男孩打扮干净模样喜人便慷慨地掏出几个苹果香橙。阿光负责拎果子，年龄最小的古·拉哈手里捧着哥哥们精心挑出的最红最大的苹果跟在最后，短翘蓬松的猫尾像一簇蒲公英，随着跑动左右摇摆。  
他们并没有像同龄的顽童那样去深山寻找树洞破屋当秘密基地，而是随便找了一处尚未收割的麦田，脱掉皮鞋露出小脚丫，踩在被太阳晒得温暖的金黄麦秆上，抱着果实开怀大嚼。食物根本堵不住阿光的嘴，眨着蓝眸到处寻觅，转手把啃了一半的苹果扔到自家大哥脸上，顺带拐走缠着兄长讨橘子瓣吃的古·拉哈，两位小调皮冲进人高的稻草田，欢笑声在晴空下飞扬。  
看自己弟弟跑三下绊一下，水晶公急得直炸毛，扯着嗓子朝原野里喊：“小心点！别摔伤了！”  
光嘴里叼着根嫩草，戴着顶不知哪捡来的破草帽，活脱脱像个经验丰富的放牛郎：“别劳烦了，你嗓门再大也比不过我家那个臭弟弟，还不如在他俩身上拴根绳。”  
“麦秆很锋利，不小心踩到刺伤脚可怎么办啊……”  
“挺好，给阿光涨涨教训。”  
“伤到拉哈怎么办！”  
“呃……”光停顿半晌，潜心思考，“他受伤了，我负责。”  
“负什么责，哄他不哭背他回家给他讲睡前故事？”  
“做就做，没在怕的。”  
听到哥哥呼唤回来的小古·拉哈从麦秆间钻出身，没站稳扑到在光的腿上，也不顾肉脸蛋上全是灰尘，使劲往光怀里蹭。“嗯？英雄要去做什么吗？要出远门吗？不和拉哈一起玩了吗？”  
水晶公憋笑憋得满脸通红，光没法求救，只好用袖口擦净古·拉哈脸上的脏污，柔声安慰：“你光哥我哪都不去，天天陪你玩。”  
“不，光不是哥哥！是英雄！”  
“好好，是英雄，是英雄。”  
“嘿，真好哄，我家大哥嘴那么笨，也就小傻瓜拉哈吃这套。”阿光也从草垛间冒出头，凑到水晶公身边盘腿坐下，嬉皮笑脸地盯着他看。  
“怎么了？我脸上沾着什么东西吗？”  
“没有，你好看，多看看！”阿光咧嘴笑，前天刚换的门牙还没长齐，诺大个豁口子逗得水晶公开怀欢笑。  
少年不知愁。  
  
06  
  
苦心经营的氛围全毁了。  
光气得险些砸手机，又想起这个月结余不多，并不想在身外物上增加开销。为了古·拉哈的精神健康和自己的杀人冲动着想，家是肯定不能回去的，总在便利店呆着也不是办法，便提议去看场电影。古·拉哈并没有其他计划，英雄的话必然不会拒绝，想都没想就点头答应下来。  
恋人节的排片是商家刻意为之，清一色爱情喜剧，往常受人瞩目的动作片被挤到不起眼的角落，找了好半天才确定过会有一场开播。商业电影剧情上大多没什么看头，啃一桶爆米花打消时间而已，刀光剑影的回合制打斗场面让光直犯困，古·拉哈却抱着焦糖玉米花看得入迷，倒是没亏了票钱。  
临近尾声，正反两派的生死对决趋近白热化，古·拉哈坐得板直，手扳住座椅，指甲都陷进了呢绒布里。光看着他细嫩的手背，伸手搭上去，柔软地轻攥在手中。古·拉哈短暂一惊，手指弯曲，回握住光，相扣的掌心热得冒汗。  
一直到电影落幕，两人的手都没有分开。  
光庆幸于古·拉哈的纵容，对他而言，可能就像是哥哥牵着弟弟的手回家吧，根本不会往更深远的情爱琢磨。他们从小就是如此，大人们总调侃他和水晶公是多么般配，却不知他与水晶公就像左手牵右手，一点感觉都没有。提到古·拉哈只会说他是光的跟班，是弟弟，全然不顾他个人感情，强行扣上兄长的头衔。  
唉，算了，当哥哥也不错，至少能名正言顺守在他身边。  
光不自觉地收紧手指，古·拉哈以为是催他走快些的信号，快走几步追平间距：“刚才的电影还不错！”  
“你喜欢就好。”  
“不过主人公不够帅，没有英雄的气质，你演效果肯定更赞！”  
“你高估我了，从小就是，一口一个英雄，我哪有这么伟大。”  
“才没有，在我心中你就是大英雄，过去是，现在也是，一直都是。”说罢，古·拉哈甩开光的手，向前快跑，红发在晚风中清扬。  
他清楚，古·拉哈已不再是边陲小镇的年幼少年，也不是光的弟弟，光比谁都清楚，又比谁都看不清前路。年龄、阅历、长辈间约定俗成般的玩笑，一切都让光失去自主，多年来佯装成兄长的姿态站在麦田外缘，守护着，注视着，举步不前。  
古·拉哈不同，他无所畏惧，从未停歇，片刻光阴就已经冲到道路尽头。他伫立在苍茫麦田间，迎着海风，逆着夕阳，朝落后的光挥手，明快坚定的呼声响彻晴空。  
“知道我为什么从小到大不叫你光哥而唤你为英雄吗，因为我最喜欢英雄啦！”  
“光，你再不快些追上来，我可就丢下你不管了哦！”  
  
07  
  
夹带寒意的晚风吹干了胸前的黏汗，酣睡中的阿光打了个哆嗦，迷迷糊糊地想抱紧恋人取暖，胳膊却扑了个空。昏暗私室中燃着萌黄灯光，他迷茫地揉眼，看到水晶公披着薄毯，伏案读书。大抵也才醒来没多久，水晶公身上寸丝不挂，连头发都未及时梳理，随性垂挂在肩头。  
“你在看什么？”阿光掀开薄毯，用自己的胸膛取而代之，前胸紧贴着恋人的脊背，驱散了入夜前的寒意。  
“之前准备好的教案，明天下午有我的公开课。”  
“我能去旁听吗？”  
“当然可以，前提是不能翘课。”水晶公合上笔记，转身与恋人紧密拥抱，轻抚他匀称健美的背肌。  
阿光被摸得心发痒，小睡后体内能量充沛，根本经不住撩拨，又担心自己旺盛的精力会让水晶公吃不消，只好推拒开温柔乡的诱惑，拉大两人间的距离。水晶公自然不许他逃跑，从后搂住他的腰，手探进股间，握住那根半勃起的器官。  
“这么快就精神了？”  
“还不是你乱摸……”  
“继续吗？”  
“不了吧，你明天有课，休息不好就遭了。”  
“这点小事我自有分寸。”水晶公的声音中孕起怒意，他攀住光的后背，两人一同摔在床上，“你只需要把心里直白的想法告诉我，除此之外，一切都不重要。”  
水晶公平躺在床上，阿光压着他白嫩的腿根往下压，手碰到已经在白天的性爱中变得软熟的穴肉，性器猝不及防插到了底。水晶公因为阿光的进入而发颤，因为快感湿润了眼帘，他攀住恋人的肩头呻吟出声，口里默念的名字被撞碎成几串支离破碎的音节。  
快感的浪潮让水晶公开始做起白日梦，梦里他回到久违的故乡，麦田金黄饱满，已到收割的时节。他在草垛边等待秋收的父母，阿光不知从哪个旮旯钻出来，拍拍水晶公的肩，将一团黑乎乎仍在蠕动的东西塞到他手里。望着掌心中耀武扬威的金龟子，水晶公并不似他人那样失声尖叫，镇定转身，问阿光为什么要给他这个，是恶作剧？还是有其他缘由。  
阿光用手背擦擦鼻头，让泥泞扩大数倍，整张脸只有牙齿最白净：“爸妈说过，要把最珍贵的宝物送给喜欢的人！”  
童年的金龟子，少年的工具箱，青年的拼装模型，阿光毫不吝啬地敞开宝物库，连同真挚情感一同赠予水晶公。真正说爱时两人已经成年，水晶公作为研究生在校进修，刚入校的阿光闯进研究楼，也不管现在是课间休息走廊到处是人，当众将尘封多年的情感倾诉而出。  
作为勇气的赞许，水晶公像接迎勇者归来的少女，在阿光颤颤发抖的唇瓣上印下一吻。  
他就保持这样就好，永远年轻，永远耿直，傻点也没关系。像那位年幼无知而将金龟子当做至宝虔诚献上的少年，永远将心中最真挚的情感交予在水晶公手中。  
“还想要……不要停下来……把你的一切都给我……”水晶公环住阿光的肩，软腰扭晃，白净翘臀贴蹭上恋人小腹，主动将性器送往深处，意犹未尽地索取。  
作为回礼，他也会同等相待，身体，感情，灵魂……他的一切，也都会毫无保留地为他献上。  
  
  
08  
  
归途，两人牵着手，之间静默无言，只有规律的脚步声缭绕身旁。古·拉哈面带绯色，睫毛如蝶翅般煽合，为眼底蒙上闪烁不定的光影。恋人节的氛围冲昏了他的头脑，满门心思想着做点符合节日气氛的疯狂事，也没谨慎考量，便将诚挚爱意公告于世。  
不过说的很隐晦，英雄他可能，并没有理解。毕竟世上有很多种不同的喜欢，对水晶公的亲情，对阿光的友情都可归为喜欢的类别下。没说清楚也好，省的自作多情引发尴尬！他自我安慰，强打起精神搜刮肚子里的有趣见闻，想尽快打破这该死的沉闷。  
路遇两兄弟的房东，一位典型的萨纳兰商人，五十多岁就发了福，整天乐呵呵地对任何人打招呼，和每一个他的房客贴面亲吻。他拦住光，坏笑着在他们两人身上打量了一圈：“两个小年轻干什么呢？大晚上不去过恋人节，在马路上进行什么健全兄弟交流呢？”  
光发出一声笑音，从后拦住古·拉哈的脖颈，身体亲密地贴在一起，“我们两个就是在过恋人节。”  
哎？  
  
09  
  
情潮的余韵在屋内荡漾，疲惫困乏的恋人们紧密相拥，仿佛能温暖彼此心灵的只有身体的接触。阿光抬起眼皮，谦卑地仰视自己敬慕的爱人：“明天我可以等你一起放学回家吗？”  
“可以。”  
“明晚可以去你家过夜吗？”  
“可以。”  
“我可以亲亲你吗？”  
“当然可以。”  
想做什么都可以。  
  
10  
  
剥下一瓣橘子喂到在旁边眼巴巴等着的阿光嘴里，水晶公若有所思地说：“听说明天轮到收割这片麦田了。”  
“也该割了，听说下周有台风。”光头也没抬，他忙着帮古·拉哈摘短尾巴上的刺球，贴近尾巴根的部位格外小心，生怕弄疼年幼懵懂的小猫。  
“没意思，又要干农活啦！”阿光甩开手，大字型张开平躺在草垛上。  
小古·拉哈伤感地抽抽鼻子，把鼻涕眼泪全蹭在光的衣服上：“麦田收割后是不是就没有了？”  
“来年春天还会播种，等古·拉哈的尾巴再长几星寸，麦田就又会成熟金黄。”  
“我们四人也仍会在一起，什么都不会改变。”  
  
END


End file.
